


Limits

by lilithiumwords



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, BDSM, Bilbo is the Dom here, Bottom Thorin, Crack Relationships, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Pornlord Bilbo, Prompt Fill, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Thorin just can't resist, and I don't know why Azog is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Bilbo/Azog/Thorin consensual crack fic. ...Dom!Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

Bilbo sat back, eyes half-lidded and a lazy smile curling his lips. Thorin was dismayed, and his eyes cut to his enemy. Co-lover? Whatever they were, Azog was gleeful, and the malicious glint in his eye bode poorly for Thorin.

"Thorin, you really shouldn't goad him," Bilbo said mildly, and Thorin shuddered but averted his gaze obediently. He could almost feel Azog's smirk, but the Orc remained silent and still, ready to do whatever Bilbo wanted.

And damn it if Thorin wasn't completely willing as well, no matter how Azog disgusted him. _Anything for Bilbo._

"I've been wanting you two to meet for a long time," Bilbo said after a moment. The fire crackled, and the warmth of its light left bumps on Thorin's naked skin. Across the den, Azog was massive with his pale, scarred body, nude as Thorin was, and he was half-hard even with the ring pressed tight over his cock. Thorin could feel his lurid glare on his skin, hotter than the fire, and Bilbo watched them both, dark eyes glimmering with unsaid pleasure.

"Azog has been my companion for three years, but though Thorin is a recent addition to my collection, you both are very important to me. I hope that whatever happened between you in the past... stays there, hm?" Bilbo murmured, rolling black leather between his fingers. Thorin let his gaze stray to the long flogger, his worst nightmare and greatest pleasure. Too many times he had lost himself beneath its hot strikes.

Whatever Bilbo wanted. Whom Thorin had been before meeting Bilbo was irrelevant; he was nothing without Bilbo now. Perhaps unhealthy of him, but ever since coming to this manor, all of the darkness of his past, the anger that simmered within him, the self-hatred and anxiety -- it had faded away, leaving him content to see to Bilbo's every need.

Even if he had to share his master with beings like Orcs and Elves. 

Silent as a shadow, the door slid open, and Ori entered with a tray. Bilbo smiled at him and reached up to rub under Ori's chin, twisting into his beard. "Thank you, my dear," the Hobbit said, taking the goblet of wine, and Ori blushed pink before bowing and disappearing back into the hallway. Thorin's gaze dropped back to the carpet just as Bilbo looked at him and Azog again.

Thorin heard the pause, knew that Bilbo's eyes had narrowed, and he held his breath. Waited for the strike of the flogger, for that leather to snap into his skin and leave him warm and empty. Waited for Bilbo to fill him with his desire.

"Azog, kneel behind Thorin."

Thorin's head snapped up, but Azog was already moving, vicious grin curling over his scarred mouth, and Thorin began to protest, furious that his back would be turned to his most vicious enemy --

"Thorin," Bilbo said, once, and the cold look in his eye made Thorin's jaw snap shut before the strangled noise of rage could escape him. He looked down at Bilbo's feet, admiring his large toes and curly hair, and made no more noises as he felt Azog's heat settle behind him. Felt that thick cock brush against his buttocks, but still perfect in his obedience, Azog made no move to touch him.

For nearly a full minute, they sat in silence. The logs in the fireplace popped, and Thorin breathed, feeling hot air brush his hair, felt the desire hanging thick in the air. Whether it was his own or Azog's, or more than anything Bilbo's, he could not tell.

"Thorin," Bilbo's voice came, soft and caring as it only was when he and Thorin were alone, and Thorin was empty and full of Bilbo's love. Thorin wanted to push Azog out of the room so that he would not hear that gentleness. It was _his_ and his alone to hear.

"If you wish at any time to stop, simply say the word. That goes for you, too, Azog," Bilbo said. Thorin breathed shallowly, then exhaled and bowed his head.

Acceptance. Obedience. Submission.

He knew his limits, and this was not one of them.

"Take Thorin's cock in your hand, Azog. Stroke him. Do not touch him anywhere else," Bilbo said, and Thorin stared at Bilbo's feet as he felt that hot, pale hand wrap around him. The blood filled his cock quickly, and it swelled in Azog's hand. Occasionally, he felt a velvet-soft brush on his backside, accompanied by something wet, and he shuddered.

"Thorin, look at me," Bilbo said, and Thorin's wide eyes snapped up to Bilbo's. He held that dark, heavy gaze, feeling Bilbo's passion sear into him, burning through his rage and frustration and helplessness. Felt everything that he was seep out of him, the smoke from Bilbo's fire, felt the love in Bilbo's gaze fill him when nothing else could.

All he needed was right in front of him.

Azog's hand was tight around Thorin's cock, his thick thumb rubbing over the slit and smearing what seeped out every time, and Thorin felt a groan rising in his throat, but he was silent save his soft breaths. Azog was just as silent, but now he was pressing his cock firmly to the warm valley between Thorin's legs, and Thorin was spreading his legs a bit, just a little, imagining that thick cock sinking into him while Bilbo murmured praise into his ear -- perhaps Bilbo would allow Thorin to suck his cock tonight -- perhaps he would even get to press into _Bilbo's_ warmth while Azog fucked him, perhaps --

"Don't let him come," Bilbo said sternly, loudly, and suddenly Azog's hand clamped down at the base of Thorin's cock, and he keened.

"Master," he begged, and not even Bilbo's frown was enough to silence him. "More, please," he groaned, and he heard a soft gasp.

Then Bilbo was standing in front of him, and Thorin could _smell him_ , the ties of his pants undone and his fat cock hanging in Thorin's face. Thorin opened his mouth and felt the saliva gather on his tongue, but he did not lean forward, did not do anything Bilbo did not tell him to do.

"Azog, stroke him more slowly, and finger him. Thorin, suck. If you wish to stop, grab my right knee."

Thorin leaned forward, and he took more than half of Bilbo's length down his throat, pleased when Bilbo gave a shout and grabbed onto his braids. He breathed in the musk of his lover and sucked, knowing exactly how Bilbo liked it -- slow at first, sucking softly around the head, his tongue stroking the smooth underside.

Then slick fingers pressed against his entrance, and he could not help a groan. Bilbo tightened his grip on Thorin's hair, but the pull was not painful, and Thorin knew that his noises excited Bilbo. He opened his mouth wider and sucked harder, and then Azog's fingers were pressing into him, opening him up. He wanted to hold Bilbo by the waist, wanted to lean back against Azog and feel his heat, but he kept his hands limp to his sides and let Bilbo's grip guide him where his master needed the most relief.

Thorin was pushed away, the edge of Bilbo's desire too fierce, and he nosed at the curly hair that lead down Bilbo's stomach, licking his way down to the musky skin behind Bilbo's scrotum. It was too easy to fall into a rhythm, alternating between sucking on Bilbo and lavishing attention around his cock when his master was too close, while Azog slowly stroked him and spread him wide with thick fingers. Thorin felt Azog's sex pressing against his thigh, and he wanted something more -- but this pleasure was enough, for now.

Then Bilbo was pulling him close and all but thrusting into his mouth, voice rising high in a wail. "You can come, you can come, both of you! Oh! Oh!"

In only a few short movements, Azog had pulled the cock rings off of both himself and Thorin, and he was rutting up into the damp space between Thorin's thighs, while fisting him tightly, and Thorin felt Bilbo shaking as something hot hit the back of his throat. He sucked hard on Bilbo, swallowing down his seed and relishing the feel of Bilbo's fingers spasming against his scalp. Then Azog was growling into his ear, and he felt something blunt pushing into him, and then he was lost in bliss.

"I hadn't thought that would go so well. We'll have to do this more often," Bilbo's voice said, sounding faraway.

Thorin came back to himself slowly. He was on the floor, laying on his side, and Bilbo was sitting in his chair again, staring at Thorin and Azog with a satisfied gaze, twirling the forgotten flogger. His cheeks were flushed with happiness, and Thorin felt his expression soften with a small smile. Azog was somewhere behind him, but Thorin could not bring himself to care.

He knew his limits. He had made Bilbo happy, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Less crack and more smut, because WTF is going on here -- I don't even know. I was supposed to be writing for Naniwrimo, and this happened. It's not my fault at all. I WAS PROMPTED. *hides face*


End file.
